


Ik weet niet wat er is gebeurd.

by Deiv17



Series: Fandomic stories [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Dutch, M/M, Nederlands, sorry - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Cristiano heeft alles behoorlijk verknald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is een kort verhaal dat ik heb geschreven om mijn niveau van Nederlands te toetsen. Ik weet het ook dat er weinig verhalen zijn; ik heb dus een beetje willen schrijven.
> 
> It's edited! :D

Cristiano wist niet hoe hij het tegen James moest zeggen. Hij was zo bang want hij hield te veel van James. Nu zat de Portugees man op James te wachten terwijl hij onbewust en zenuwachtig zijn knokkels knakte. Als James straks niet komt, zou hij huilen omdat hij alles heeft verknald.

Hij slikte hard toen hij de sleutels in het slot hoorde en de deur open ging. Hij zuchtte. Zijn hart begon heel snel te slaan, zo snel dat hij dacht dat het uit zijn borst zou springen. De deur ging dicht en de sleutels vielen op de koffietafel. Hij hoorde dan voetstappen en de deur van hun slaapkamer ging open, maar werd niet gesloten. Cris keek schuldig op. Zijn ogen ontmoetten die van James, die zijn wenkbrauwen fronste.

“Wat gebeurt er?” Vroeg James.

De Portugees man stond op en slikte hard. Hij trilde en krabde aan zijn hals zonder naar James te durven kijken.

“Cris, is alles goed?”

Er is niets goed geweest. Hij probeer diep in te ademen om niet te huilen, maar een paar tranen ontsnapten uit zijn ogen en gleden langs zijn wangen. Hij begon te snikken. James panikeerde. Hij deed de rugzak af en rende naar Cris. De Colombiaan omarmde hem sterk, streelde zijn haar en liet hem op zijn schouder huilen.

Maar hij wist dat man heeft iets moeten doen. Hij verwijderde zich en toestond James om zijn gezicht te zien. Hij had een rode neus en tranen ontsnapten overvloedig.

“Je maakt me bang, Cris. Zeg me wat er is gebeurd.”

Cristiano keek hem in de ogen. James trilde. Er was een gevoel in zijn blik dat hij niet begreep. Zijn vriendje kon nauwelijks spreken.

“James, het spijt me zo.”

De Colombiaan fronste.

“Wat bedoel je?” Staarde James naar hem.

“Ik… ik ben dronken geweest...”

Hij voelde een abrupt verlies van lichamelijk warmte toen James zijn armen wegtrok van zijn vriendje. Dat bedroefde hem.

“Wat heb je gedaan?”

“Het spijt me zo, James”

“Cris, wat heb jij gedaan toen je dronken was?"

En toen zei Cristiano allen:

“Ik ben dronken geweest. Wij hadden net een ruzie gehad… ik was boos en ik dacht niet na. Ik… “

Hij kon niet spreken omdat hij wist dat James heel boos zou zijn. Hij kon James niet verliezen, hij hield van hem en wou altijd met hem samenwonen. Hij wist ook dat James al een vermoeden had.

“Wat deed jij, Cristiano?” James sprak zijn naam uit met een neutrale stem. Misschien een beetje boos, maar vooral waarschuwend. Hij ging enkele stappen achteruit. De Portugees droogde een paar tranen af met de achterkant van zijn hand voordat hij sprak:

“Ik had seks met een vrouw,” Cris keek op naar James, wiens ogen wijd open waren. Hij staarde geschokt naar hem. Dan keek Cris weer neer, “en nu is zij zwanger”.

Er verstreken enkele minuten. Een diepe en gespannen stilte overheerste de kamer. Niemand van hen zei een woord. Cristiano keek naar de vloer terwijl hij met zijn vingers speelde. Het was te moeilijk voor hem, maar hij kon niet zich voorstellen wat James nu voelde. Hij kon niet naar hem kijken. Dat zou te pijnlijk zijn.

“Ga de kamer uit,” zei James met een zachte en neutrale stem.

Cristiano keek naar James en fronste de wenkbrauwen. De Colombiaan keek naar iets achter zich, misschien naar het niets.

“Wat?”

“Ga de kamer uit!!” James schreeuwde naar zijn vriendje terwijl hij naar hem keek. Cris staarde alleen naar hem met een pijnlijke blik. James was erg boos, woest, zijn gezicht was rood. Cris trilde ook toen hij een paar tranen langs zijn wangen zag glijden. Hij slikte hard en stond op om de kamer te verlaten. Toen hij uit de kamer was, hoorde hij de deur dichtslaan. Zijn hoofd deed pijn; hoewel dat niet kwam doordat hij zich omdraaide. Hij bleef staan om het lawaai aan de andere kant van de deur te horen. Hij luisterde naar dingen die werden gebroken en omgegooid; hij hoorde dreunen, klappen, en uiteindelijk hoorde hij twee dingen vallen. Hij staarde naar de deur. Hij kon aan niets denken, dat was moeilijk. Hij was getroffen en overdonderd, maar hij kon niet zeggen dat hij dacht dat dit zo zou gebeuren.

Op het moment dat hij zijn hoofd tegen de deur duwde, ging die open. Cristiano viel bijna als hij niet snel had reageerd. Hij leunde met zijn lichaam tegen de muur achter zich en keek naar James met zijn ogen wijd open.

“Wat…”

“Ik verlaat je.”

De Portugees kon dat niet geloven.

“James…”

“Nee, Cris. Ik ben moe, ik wil allen naar huis gaan,” zei James terwijl hij langs hem liep met de koffers in zijn handen.

“Maar dit is jouw huis.”

“Nee! Dat is het niet! Dit kan ik geen thuis noemen als iemand daar woont wiens gezicht ik nu niet wil zien.”

Cristiano staarde sprakeloos naar hem.

“Houd je niet meer van mij?” Vroeg hij met een zachte stem.

“En jij? Hield je ooit van mij?”

“Natuurlijk!” Schreeuwde hij, die kon niet geloven dat James aan zijn liefde voor hem twijfelde.

“Waarom heb je dat dan gedaan?” Sprak James met een zachte en gepijnigde stem.

“Ik heb je dat gezegd, ik dacht niet na over wat ik deed.”

“Je had zelfs niet moeten drinken!” sprak Cris niet want James had gelijk. “Ik ga dit niet twee keer uithouden. Ik kan dit niet! Ik verlaat je!”

“Je houdt niet van mij!”, Schreeuwde Cristiano hard snikkend. James schreeuwde terug terwijl hij de koffers liet vallen.

“Ik hou te veel van jou, idioot!” Huilde James hard. “Ik hou van jou, maar je hebt alles verknald!” Cristiano kon niet spreken vanwege de tranen. “Dit is de tweede keer dat je dit doet, en ik kan dit niet meer verdragen. Mijn hart gaat jouw leugens niet meer uithouden. Ik zou een idioot zijn als ik je niet verliet. Ik ga die baby ook niet zonder een vader laten. Sorry.”

“Maar James…”

“Nee. Dit is over. Zorg voor die baby, alsjeblieft.” Toen James naar buiten wou gaan, maar hij stopte en toen lachte sarcastisch. Dat deed Cristiano met gefronste wenkbrauwen opkijken. “Het is een ironie, weet je? Vandaag werd me een baan aangeboden. Het is een baan in een ander land. Ik heb hen gezegd dat ik met mijn vriendje zou praten. Ik wilde dat wij erheen zouden gaan, er zouden wonen en er misschien zouden trouwen.” Hij lachte weer en zei: “Je hebt de zaken voor gemakkelijker gemaakt”. Hij nam de koffers en zei: “Isco zal voor de rest van mijn dingen spullen komen”.

Hij zuchtte en zei eindelijk:

“Zoek me niet”.

De laatste keer dat hij James zag was toen hij door de deur ging. Cris bleef alleen daar, op de vloer, hij huilde en snikte terwijl hij zijn toekomst voelde verdwijnen.

**Author's Note:**

> Laten me weten als er fouten zijn.  
> \- Als jullie willen dat ik iets vertalen, kunnen jullie de link in de comentaren en ik ga het beschouwen.  
> \- Als jullie willen dat ik over een specifieke stel (of koppel?), laten me ook weten.  
> \- Als jullie willen dat ik over een situatie op basis van een verzoek schrijft, kunnen jullie dat ook doen.


End file.
